The Village Series 3: Dreams Come True
by nelliesbones
Summary: The reality of sharing a life with Temperance Brennan was more dreamlike than any dream Booth had ever dared to have... Third part of a series; it's more fun if you know the others as well. As always: warmhearted, spoilerfee and M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Beta credits to mellybee101 who has just submitted her thesis about very squinty prostate stuff. So proud, girl! Hugs and thanks!_

The Village Series 3: Dreams Come True

I.

Snow began to melt away, unable to resist the March sun's tentative caresses. Green was sprouting – as luscious as it can only be found in the old maestro's paintings or during the very early days of the new season. When the first daffodils raised their heads out of the fresh earth, Seeley Booth asked Temperance Brennan to move in with him.

Their relationship was blooming just like the nature around them, and they were feeling the spring with every cell of their beings. Falling asleep with her soft body in his arms and awakening curled around her wasn't new to him anymore, but still Booth wanted to thank every higher might in this world for giving her to him. Every single day.

She, who had never been good at relationships, had filled his life with beauty, laughter and happiness.

He, who had always believed in two people becoming one, found out how much he had underestimated the whole concept so far.

The reality of sharing a life with Temperance Brennan was more dreamlike than any dream Booth had ever dared to have. Of course, she drove him crazy like nobody else ever could. But then again, she always had. They argued. They bickered. About work. About grocery shopping.

However, Booth relished his new-found way of silencing her whenever he couldn't withstand her reasoning anymore. A simple kiss generally did the deal. Leaving aside the fact that there was nothing simple about kissing Temperance Brennan.

Long ago he had fallen for her mind. Her sharp intellect, the way her thoughts whirled through her head, forming profound conclusions in a heartbeat. Without _jumping_ to them of course, she would slap him for that assumption.

Not long after that he had fallen for her beauty. It would take a stronger man than Booth to not recognize how unbelievably stunning she was. How soft and silky her hair framed the elegant face. How graceful she moved on legs so long that they seemed to go on forever. How milky-white and flawless her skin shimmered, always tempting his hands to touch her.

In the end it had taken him years to follow the impulse to reach out to her. Not only an innocent guy hug or a palm on her back, no, really touch her. Hold her hand. Caress her face. Getting familiar with every delicate knuckle and dimple in her body. And kiss her.

Even after all those months it still amazed him how wholeheartedly she responded to him. When she wrapped her arms around him, tilting her head to give him better access, meeting his lips, a rush of liquid fire consumed him – fire that was burning with tenderness and affection he had never known could exist.

Ladies and gentlemen, he was in love with her. One hundred percent over the moon in love.

And the biggest miracle was: She seemed to feel just the same about him.

That didn't mean she had become predictable – just as little as kissing her had become simple – and when he uttered his proposition of cohabitation, he couldn't be sure that she wouldn't flee their tangled Sunday morning sheets. The mere fact that she was naked that very moment did nothing to improve his chances. He knew that, and his question took her by surprise just as much as himself.

Brushing a damp curl out of her flushed face, Brennan braced herself on her elbows and regarded the man next to her with big pale blue eyes, the hint of gray in them still reminding of the passing winter days.

For the quick thinker she was, it took her relatively long to answer, and Booth caught himself holding his breath. So much was at stake, and he had stopped gambling a long time ago.

Eventually the depths of her orbs became readable, and he knew her decision before she spoke.

"That would be acceptable."

Her answer was more than acceptable for Booth. With happy laughter he couldn't suppress, he reached out to her, rolling her under his body. And she was smiling back at him, as she embraced him with arms and legs. Her dark hair was splayed out on his pillow, a breathtaking contrast to the creamy tone of the sheets she was lying on.

When he lowered his head to her, she opened for him, inviting him into her mouth and everything else.

-BONES-

The trees were in buds, when Booth and Brennan began their struggle with the Washington D.C. real estate market. Being a world-renown forensic anthropologist and a bestselling author didn't do any harm in that matter, she supposed. However, his rejection to let her pay more than her fair share complicated things.

More than once Brennan rolled her eyes in frustration when another great offer passed by, but when she had committed herself to this relationship, she had known the man he was. He was proud, stubborn and old-fashioned when it came to letting his woman pay for him. It could freak her out at times, but, truth be told, mostly she adored him for it.

Since she had been fifteen years old, Temperance Brennan had been forced to look out for her own. She had been carrying her independence like a shield, and more than one man had given up breaking through to her. She had built herself a life based on the belief that she could only trust herself, that, eventually, everyone would abandon her.

Over the years, some people had been successful in ripping holes into that shield, holes through which light, warmth and friendship could shine in. Angela had been one of the first, and Brennan loved her best friend for her persistence and patience.

Anyway, right from the beginning his hole had been the biggest. His cockiness had tormented her mercilessly, and he had annoyed and irritated her beyond belief. Together with those feelings came the fascination; and it didn't take long until Brennan felt a strong grip around her heart whenever he was threatened or misjudged.

Fascination turned into friendship, and, eventually, friendship became love. The beginning of their relationship was as remarkable as everything else between the two of them. A psychologist and an experiment had gotten the ball rolling, but, truth be told, the ball itself had already been there for a while. Lingering between them, a witness of every gesture, every move.

Theory and practice can prove something, not create. It can only lead you so far to the real thing. With faith in him and faith in herself Brennan had taken the leap – and hadn't regretted it one second ever since.

Accepting his love and the own feelings she harbored for her partner had opened her shell further, had increased her vulnerability and the risk to be hurt. But, she didn't feel unprotected anymore. Or scared. She wasn't alone.

Somebody else was there, guarding her heart and her life.

She had learned to make love. Whenever he rolled down from her, the sweat on their exposed skin cooling in the air, Brennan could still feel their connection. He wasn't simply pleasuring her – oh boy, and how _did_ he _pleasure_ her! – he was stirring waves full of ecstasy and emotions. Her body felt satiated just as much as her mind – and that was a rare treat for a woman as scary smart as she was.

These days, Brennan could stand the pace of every girl talk session with Angela, and sometimes the artist had trouble not to grin too hard about the fact how sentimental her best friend had become. One time she even told her so, and Brennan almost blushed, babbling adorable squinty stuff about endorphins, pheromones and social contracts. Ending with a not-so-scientific remark about Booth's rear end.

Finally, Booth's and Brennan's attempts in finding an apartment paid off. Big windows, warm wooden floor, light-flooded rooms and more than enough space for the two of them. Plus Parker, of course, when he would spend the weekends at his Dad's.

Moving itself was a nerve-wracking exercise, and she almost despaired when faced with her partner's packing style, but when Brennan placed one of her artifacts next to Booth's old vintage model car on the shelf, her chest swelled with pride. Never before had she cohabited with someone who meant that much to her, and part of her found the situation still overly surreal, but another part – one she had learned to listen to – assured her that it was right.

Their house-warming party was quite a private event and consisted of the two of them making love in every single room. Except for Parker's of course, that would have been somehow weird.

By the time the leaves were fully green, whispering in the mild night air, she had gotten used to his untidiness, and he had gotten used to her early morning starts.

She had learned the football schedule, fully aware when there was an important match, ready to comfort him with a hug and his favorite beer when his team had lost.

He had found out that she was cranky a few days every month, but she allowed him to make tea and hot-water bottles for her. When he rubbed the small of her back in a certain way, usually the tension eased, making it possible for her to relax in his arms.

Still, she didn't believe in fate, but he did.

And still, she didn't believe in heaven, but he did.

Careless to everything that separated them, two plus two equaled four.

Booth and Brennan had figured out that it wasn't so important what the other one believed in. As long as you believe in something, and as long as this something is reassuring enough to build a life upon, everything would be just fine.

Like they had from day one, they believed in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

"Babe, you saw my keys?"

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled into her coffee mug. Usually, she was the first to leave in the morning, and so she enjoyed watching her partner buzzing around for a change. Crossing her legs in a way that caused her red robe to fall apart slightly, she took another sip of the steamy brew.

"You know, Booth, leaving your things in just the same appropriate place every evening might help the matter."

He frowned, binding his tie while rushing by.

"Lectures about my tidiness are just what I need right now, thank you very much."

"They could prevent situations like this in the first place. And I am totally able to sense your sarcasm. Which doesn't help, either."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Totally?"

"I try to become more colloquial."

Slipping out of her chair, she sashayed in his direction.

"Let me do this."

Booth gave up his struggle with the stubborn tie, surrendering himself to her deft fingers. He loved when she focused on such a mundane and domestic task like binding his tie. Being the center of Temperance Brennan's attention still gave him a ridiculous kick.

He couldn't help but dive in for a quick kiss. She was sleepy warm, her hair in disarray.

"Thanks, my dear."

Leaning against his solid frame, Brennan inhaled deeply. She appreciated court days for the expensive shaving cream he only used then. It was a very sensual add-on to his natural scent. However, he had worn it fairly often in the past weeks, and she hoped that this last day of trial would end with the desired verdict.

"Have you tried the pockets of the coat you wore yesterday?"

One quick kiss later, he was by the door. A triumphant outcry followed, as Booth threw the keys into the air.

"You're the best, Babe. What would I do without you? You're up for lunch?"

"Sure, pick me up two-ish."

"Two-ish? Bones, please don't get too colloquial, your squinty talk is quite a turn-on."

Smirking, he approached her a last time, catching her feminine body with his strong arms. The thin fabric of her robe felt so good in contrast to his fully clothed body, and he peppered little kisses along her jawline.

"It's a shame to leave you when you don't seem to feel any time pressure."

She met him for a slow and deep kiss.

"Maybe I should rethink my morning schedule for the upcoming week."

"Yeah, that's the way to talk that gets me high."

She giggled, and he could feel the vibrations against his lips.

"Ah, let's retire and spend the rest of our life in bed."

Pushing him away with her palms on his chest, she tried to muster a strict facial expression.

"And that's my cue to remind you of court day."

Clearing his throat, Booth tried to get his body's reaction under control again.

"Right, I'm leaving. Lunch, Babe."

A quick peck later he had his files, keys and opened the door, ready to face the day, when he heard her soft voice again.

"Oh, _Babe_?"

He turned around just in time to witness the flimsy robe sliding down her frame, revealing gorgeously naked skin. His mouth went dry.

"Don't forget me."

Blinking twice, Booth shook his head and tried to recover.

"You're a very mean person, sexy as hell, and I'm madly in love with you. Tonight you'll pay for that."

On his way out of their building, he couldn't stop smiling. She kept him on his toes, that much was certain.

By the time Booth testified, Temperance Brennan entered the Jeffersonian Institution Medico-Legal Lab, and when Caroline Julian began to tear the defense lawyer apart, the forensic anthropologist listened to the bones speaking to her.

It was business as usual.

-BONES-

"Hey, Brenn."

Brennan raised her head, slightly annoyed about the interruption.

"Angela, I'm working."

The artist gave her an ironic look.

"I figured that much out. The skeleton on the table is quite a strong indicator. Anyway, Sweetie, I need you to do me a favor."

Brennan sighed.

"I don't want to talk about my sex life right now, I really don't need new clothes and I'm very satisfied with the man I have."

"Yeah, funny. You know, I'm going out with Jack tonight."

"And I approve of the fact that you and Dr. Hodgins consider reviving your former bond."

"Me too. Brenn, I want to blow his mind tonight. I need your help in dressing up for that."

"Angela, I'm positive you _have_ already 'blown᾽ his mind a long time ago, and since when do you need my help to choose something to wear?"

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't help me, then. But I need your support. I need my best friend to tell me how gorgeous I look and that I'm doing the right thing. After all, you have been my inspiration to restart things with Hodgins."

Brennan was taken aback by the confession.

"Me?"

"Yes, Sweetie. Don't get me wrong, but if even you can be happy in a relationship without messing up, if you can commit yourself to someone, I should be able to do it as well. I miss Jack and what we had. I want to be happy again. I want what you have, as well."

"Even though I'm slightly uncomfortable with being your role model, I have to confess that the concept of a monogamous relationship has grown on me."

"So you'll meet me at seven tonight? To spread the love?"

Brennan nodded.

"I'll be there Ange."

The artist flung her arms around her best friend.

"Thanks, I won't forget that."

Looking at Angela's retreating form, Brennan shook her head in wonder. Since when had she become a specialist in relationships? She felt as if she was playing for the other team now. Hell, playing for any team at all instead of watching the match as a spectator.

Not long after that Brennan heard a very familiar whistle, and her lips curved into a smile.

"You nailed the bad guy?"

Booth was leaning against the door frame, his jacket thrown casually over his shoulder, a smug grin on his face.

"You can bet on that, lady."

It had been a tough case. The suspect, now convict, was a pretty "big fish", as he would call it, in the organized crime, and several units of the FBI had been involved. So Booth's smugness was justified, Brennan supposed.

She tilted her head.

"Is this one of the occasions where you want me to act all girly and taken aback by your awesomeness?"

"I insist on it."

Removing her gloves and her hair tie, Brennan approached her partner, and when she was within reach, he outstretched his hands. Accepting the offer, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his midsection. His palms cupped her ass securely, and yet again she felt a rush of weakness and desire faced with his physical strength.

"You are a big, tough guy, and I'm so very proud of you," she purred, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her voice got more serious.

"You make the world a safer place, and I love you so much for it. You did an amazing job, and I'm lucky to be your partner. In every sense of the word."

She lifted her head, and deep brown burned into baby blue, as he captured her lips for a kiss that was as sweet as her words.

Brennan cradled his cheek in her palm, and after a few seconds her face got playful again.

"Was that enough gushing? Because I have a reputation to maintain, Booth, and me being carried around by you in the lab could be counterproductive regarding that matter."

He released her with one more kiss, and she slid down his body.

"You're ready for lunch?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I'm quite hungry."

"Then let's go. I'm starving as well. Babe, me and the guys are going to celebrate tonight. Wanna join us?"

"Maybe later, Angela required some girl time first. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Have fun, and meet me afterwards. I'll be the drunken one dancing on the table."

She threw her head back in throaty laughter.

"I highly doubt you could be intoxicated enough to actually do that, Booth."

"Then await your surprise, my dear."

With his hand on her back he guided his partner, love and everything out of the lab.

-BONES-

Several hours later Brennan gave the cab driver the address of the bar where Booth and his fellow agents were celebrating. She was glad to sit, not only because of the heels Angela had talked her into wearing, but because of the dizziness in her head as well.

Brennan should know her best friend good enough not to be surprised that dressing up Angela ended with an empty wine bottle and both of them in fancy clothes. Though, she had to admit that Angela did actually seem fairly sober when she had left her.

In an attempt to make the best of the situation, Brennan mused that she was at least in a proper state to serve as Booth's "girl" for a chance.

Resting her head against the cushions, Brennan gained herself a minute of silence.

-BONES-

"That friend of yours is a hottie."

The blonde woman leaned to the man standing next to her at the bar, his collar slightly open, the tie loosened. However, her eyes were glued to a particularly outstanding exemplar of the male species. He was tall, his body showing evidence of hours full of sweat in the gym. The first buttons of his white dress shirt were open, revealing deliciously bronze skin. He had his tie slung around his head, a glass of golden liquor in his hand.

The agent let his eyes wander from the blonde to his wound up coworker.

"Booth? Forget it. He is crazy about his lady."

"Well, his lady is not here, is she?"

Slapping his arm, the woman grabbed her drink and set herself in motion like a predator on the hunt. The other agent shook his head in amusement.

He had seen Seeley Booth together with Dr. Brennan.

Even back then when they used to pretend that they were just partners, she was the sun he was circling around.

'I could almost feel pity for blondie,᾽ the agent thought.

Booth was drunk. Seriously drunk and deliriously happy. He felt the last weeks' tension leaving his system, as the effect of the alcohol kicked in. More stumbling than dancing, he tried to mimic a famous rock star he had once watched on TV, cheered up by his colleagues.

Suddenly he felt pressure on his chest, and his eyes fell to a female hand, taking in artificial red nails. Bones kept her nails short, so this was not right.

"Hey, Sugar, are you celebrating something?"

The voice was wrong as well, and finally his pupils could focus on the woman standing in front of him. Quite close in front of him, to be true. There had been a time in his life, when Booth would have felt flattered or aroused by an approach like that.

But that time had been long before he had lost himself in Temperance Brennan.

Knowing that he wasn't interested one iota and that this would lead nowhere, he decided to share his happy mood.

"Yeah, we caught a bad guy."

Bright blue eyes were blinking at him under long, dark lashes.

"So you should be rewarded for that."

Leaning closer, Booth whispered.

"Which I will be. Later at home."

She wasn't one to give up early.

"You really wanna wait that long?"

From his place on the bar, the other agent could observe the not so subtle hit-on, and when the door opened, he whistled. Oh oh, trouble in paradise.

Temperance Brennan had arrived.

Standing next to the entrance, she let her gaze roam over the crowded place, completely oblivious to the fact that every pair of eyes in the room had just turned to her.

She was wearing a midnight blue dress that emphasized her female curves rather than covered it. The skirt ended mid-thigh, and her legs seemed to go on forever, leading to simple silvery heels one could impossibly walk in.

Safe that she could.

And then some.

The elegance and grace she radiated forced every man in the room to sit a little bit straighter.

Pushing a curl that resembled pure silk out of her eyes, she kept on looking out for one face. The agent at the bar could tell the exact moment she had spotted it. A furrow appeared on her forehead, and her big eyes glistened dangerously.

She walked in the direction of her partner, and it seemed as if the crowd parted for this angelic woman.

Her foggy mind allowed jealousy to flow unrestrained. With one glance at Booth and the woman clinging to him, Brennan knew that he wasn't responding to the advantages or encouraging them in the first place, but no other woman had the right to touch him. To smell him when he wore the expensive shaving cream. To enjoy his male scent at all.

"Excuse me, Sweetie?" She had learned a lot about the ironic use of pet names from Angela. "This one is mine."

Booth's face brightened, as he registered the familiar, soft voice, but he was too drunk to get the dangerous undertone. He was just happy that she was finally here.

The blonde let her eyes wander from the man in her arm to the woman standing in front of them. Even without his beaming face she would have known that the battle was lost.

"You shouldn't leave something so gorgeous alone. And I didn't see a ring, _Honey_."

"Just because there isn't a ring doesn't mean there is no commitment. Do me the favor and disappear."

Sighing with disapproval, the blonde let go of the strong arm, witnessing how the man turned to the dark-haired woman.

"Babe, I've missed you."

The agent on the bar ordered another drink, as he observed how his colleague pulled Dr. Brennan into his arms. She melted against his body like a perfect fit, and even though he was no pathetic fool, the man couldn't tear his eyes from the two of them. They were a hot couple and obviously very much in love with each other.

Sensing a presence next to him, he cast a glance at the unlucky blonde woman.

"See? I told you the guy is crazy about his lady."

Booth was still in a state of heavenly drunkenness, and now everything about it felt right. Nuzzling Brennan's hair with his face, he let his big palms encircle her slim waist.

"You were jealous," he murmured, his teeth grazing her ear.

"So what? You belong to me."

Pulling her closer to his body, his lips brushed over the curve of her neck.

"Is that anthropologically speaking, Bones?"

Her hands slid down his back and came to a halt near his rear end, just within the boundaries of modesty.

"No, Booth, this is your woman speaking."

He chuckled.

"Believe me, nothing would have happened. I wasn't the slightest bit interested in her. You know, you are mine as well and compared to you everyone else would be a number-two choice. Or no choice at all."

"I trust you, Booth, but I did not trust her. Nobody may touch you like that."

Her words sunk in, and Booth lifted his head to look at her face. For the first time he noticed the rosy color of her cheeks and her slightly dilated pupils.

She was intoxicated. And aroused. Wearing something that screamed "take me". Instantly, he was hard.

"Bones, are you drunk?"

She picked her words carefully.

"Not as drunk as you are, but not as sober as the blonde woman is."

"Angela found a dress for you as well?"

"I suppose it was naive to assume she wouldn't use the opportunity. You like?"

"Like? That doesn't do justice to it." He brought his lips back to her auricle and whispered, "I wanna fuck you. Without removing the pretty dress before I bury myself in you. Just showing it up your thighs until I can spread your legs."

His uncharacteristically blunt words took her by surprise, and she moaned into his neck, rubbing herself against his full length.

"Then I'll let my fingers run over you. Are you wet for me, Temperance?"

She groaned, meeting his eyes in challenge.

"Tell me, Booth."

"Oh, you are."

The peak of his tongue appeared, flickering over her earlobe, followed by his teeth as he tugged the tender flesh into his mouth.

"You are impatient for me to touch you, and when I finally sink my fingers between your thighs, you are wet and hot. For me, Bones."

She could feel his arousal where her lower belly was pressed against his body, and the dizziness in her head increased. Brennan wondered if she was more drunk than she had thought or if it was simply him doing this to her.

"But I can feel you as well, Booth." She swayed her hips, and he gasped. "You want me."

"I always do. I want to touch and lick every inch of your sweet skin. I wanna feel your legs around me. I wanna hear you scream my name."

His fingers combed through her hair, massaging her scalp until she closed her eyes in pleasure. When she was fully relaxed and distracted, Booth cupped the back of her head, crushing his lips to hers.

The intensity of the kiss shocked her somehow, and she clutched his shirt to pull him closer. He tasted like Scotch, success and the promise of sex.

Brennan loved gentle Booth, protective Booth, caring Booth – but Seeley Booth uninhibited and demanding, kissing her like that in a public place, made her weak in her knees. _Oh yes_, she was his girl.

The kiss went on for a long time – to the delight of his fellow agents surrounding them – and when they finally broke apart, her chest was heaving, her lips red and swollen.

"Babe, if we don't leave soon, I'll take you right here, right now."

"Not that I'm averse, but you might regret that in the morning."

"Home?"

She nodded, already dragging him towards the exit. Some of his coworkers were clapping and whistling, but Booth didn't really care. Before they left the bar, he turned to the clamorous crowd a last time.

"Hey, guys, get a life. And stop staring at my woman, I might remember that on Monday."

"Ah, Booth, you're one lucky son of a bitch. Don't blame us, the two of you were putting on quite a show."

"Well, the show is over now. Have fun."

The clear night air sobered her somehow, and Brennan turned around to face Booth.

"You in trouble now?"

He chuckled in amusement.

"Trouble? Because my incredibly cool woman just entered the scene in fuck-me-heels, and now I'm leaving with her? No way. I'm the king."

She laughed and raised her hand to hail a cab. Booth wasn't surprised when a vehicle stopped immediately. Even with him in the picture, she was way too stunning not to be picked up.

In the backseat of the car she snuggled into his side, and he draped his coat over her. Her scent hit his nostrils, calling out to him, and Booth inhaled deeply.

In the dim light of the cab she looked like every definition of beauty.

His hand slid down her thighs under the hem of her dress. With a moan almost too low to hear she opened her legs just a few inches. Accepting the invitation, Booths fingers traveled up her soft skin until he met flimsy lace, teasing her by brushing his knuckles over her core.

Her own hand found his, interlacing their fingers. Without warning he tugged the fabric of her panties aside, dipping each of his and her fingers into her body. Brennan gasped at the unexpected sensation and tried to hide it with a cough.

Chuckling, he placed a soft kiss onto her hairline while he stroked her slowly and deeply, just because. He had been right, she was wet. Silky soft, tempting warm, deliciously tight.

His thumb grazed her short curls, circling the sensitive spot, and Brennan buried her reddened face in his shoulder.

She knew he didn't mean to tease or embarrass her, he was just touching her because he couldn't _not_ do it. Only half an hour ago she had verbally acknowledged that he was hers just like she was his, and now the alpha male in him claimed his possession.

She was his to be taken, and tonight that was all Temperance Brennan wanted to be.

Booth felt almost sorry when the cab stopped in front of their building. But only almost. In the blink of an eye he had thrust a few bills into the driver's hand, left the car and opened the other door for her.

Accepting his hand, Brennan left the taxi on wobbly legs. Immediately, Booth wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her into his side.

"You know, I could walk on my own," she murmured hoarsely.

He squeezed her briefly.

"Not today. I'm already compromising because I'm in the mood for carrying you. So take it."

"You're quite uncivilized tonight, Booth."

"Are you complaining?"

"Actually, I find that I like it."

Encouraged by her words, Booth bent his knees and scooped her up in his arms.

"Booth," she protested weekly, "I had no intention to embolden your chauvinistic behavior."

He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Too late."

With a sigh Brennan rested her head against his warm chest, surrendering herself to his care.

Booth was pretty sure that he would've failed every sobriety test, but with her in his arms his motor skills came back. He simply _knew_ that he would never tip over, never betray her trust. She was so easy to lift, and it was such a rare pleasure that his chest almost burst with joy.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Babe."

She smiled.

"Won't happen. But just in case, you have the permission to wake me up in whatever manner you like."

"Still, I prefer you awake and responding."

In the elevator she opened her eyes again and found him looking at her. Her languid smile dazzled him.

"Have I already told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't lose its charm when you repeat it."

He brushed her eyebrow with his lips.

"I love you. You make special days even more special."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Brennan pulled his head down to kiss him.

"I love you, too, Booth."

With a clang the elevator door slid open on their floor.

"Bones, can you reach the keys in my pocket?"

"Why don't you simply put me down?"

"Nope. Try the keys first."

With a little fumbling they managed to open the door, and Booth enjoyed carrying her over the threshold.

"The archaic symbolic meaning of that wasn't lost on me, Booth," she informed him.

He chuckled, determined not to listen to her.

"I don't know what that means, Bones."

Without stopping or switching on the light, Booth carried his precious burden into their bedroom, bending over to place her on the bed. His back protested mildly, but he chose to ignore that as well.

Drawing himself up to his full height, he stood still and simply looked at her in the city's night light shining in through the window. Dark blue satin over milky-white softness, framed by unruly auburn strands. Her big eyes were burning almost feverishly, her reddened lips slightly parted. Her voice was smoky when she spoke.

"Booth?"

"Sh... I need to watch you one more moment. Have you any idea what you look like?"

"Well, since you voted against the mirror above our bed which I suggested..."

"That would have been too weird. Let me tell you, instead. I see flawless creamy skin."

He started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Your dress is an exquisite tease. I can guess your breasts underneath it. I know how full and good they feel in my hands."

The shirt opened, falling down to the floor, already forgotten.

"Your legs. Your legs are long and strong, but you're not a runner. Those legs are made for catlike strides.

She watched with wide eyes how his fingers moved to his belt buckle, loosening it.

"Your feet are screaming at me to be freed from those heels, but I won't do it. It looks sinfully good."

Unzipping his pants, Booth simply kicked them away, alongside with his shoes.

"But the most beautiful thing is your face. Your eyes have a million different colors. Normally, they are light and gray-blue, always curious. But when you're aroused, they turn to a darker shade. Right now they are almost azure."

Balancing on one leg, he removed his striped sock, shortly followed by the second one.

"Your lips are just so kissable. Long before I was allowed to do it, there were moments when I found it hard not to stare at them. Just as hard as it was to ignore the temptation to touch your hair, run my fingers through it."

Dipping his index fingers under the hem of his boxers, Booth pulled the last piece of garment down, and her mouth watered.

"Booth..."

"That's what I see when I look at you, Temperance. But of course, there is more. I see passion, strength and vulnerability as well. A brilliant mind, a big heart. Therefore, I don't need a mirror. I don't want to see a reflection of you. I don't want to settle for the second best when it comes to you."

She outstretched her hand in his direction.

"Come to me."

"Oh, yes."

Crawling on top of her, he pressed his naked body against her fully clothed one, teasing her nape with his nose. Her legs widened to accommodate him, and he nestled deeper into her softness. Brennan let her fingernails run over his bare back, following the curve of his spine until she reached his buttocks, enjoying the firmness of them.

He moaned, shifting her head to one side. His nose was replaced by his tongue, as he licked along the side of her neck, tasting the breathtakingly familiar flavor of her skin.

His mouth slid lower until he found her satin-covered breast, biting gently. Crying out in pleasure, Brennan arched her back to press herself into his mouth. His hands locked behind her shoulders, holding her close.

Sucking her through the fabric wasn't enough, so Booth lowered the neckline of her dress with his teeth until he could close his mouth around naked skin. Her bud was taut and damp when he released it, the dolphin locket – his Christmas gift – resting safely in the valley between her breasts.

"Still sure you don't want to remove my dress?" she whispered.

"Absolutely."

Slowly, he moved down her body, coming to a halt between her parted legs.

"I've fantasized about you and that dress since I laid my eyes on you tonight."

She chuckled.

"I'd say you did a lot more than just fantasizing, Booth. You were quite naughty in that cab."

"Well, you did not complain, my dear."

"I was busy trying not to scream."

"No need to hide that now, right?"

Placing himself between her knees, he let his palms follow her legs up to her hips, gently lowering her panties. Realizing that there was no way to remove them without changing his position, he left them mid-thigh.

He could see her now, and without prudence Brennan let him enjoy the view.

His eyes wandered from her pink folds and the exposed globes of her breasts to her ivory face and all the way back down. His own arousal was towering between his legs; undeniable evidence of the effect she had on him.

"Babe, touch yourself."

"What?"

Brennan regarded him with astonishment. In all these months he had never asked her to do that.

"Please, touch yourself."

She wasn't one to object when it came to Booth and sex, so Brennan brought her hand between her legs, stroking her clit tentatively before inserting one finger into her wet core. She moaned at the pleasure, and he was mesmerized by her face.

Brennan felt herself tightening around her phalanges, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. A second finger joined in the first, and Booth watched it disappearing into her body. When it surfaced again, it was glistening with her moisture, and he growled, lowering his head between her legs.

Brennan gasped when his tongue met her working fingers, gently lapping the wetness away. With a low sigh she removed them, but he stopped her.

"No. Keep on going. You're so incredibly sexy."

The husky timbre of his voice hit her oversensitive nerve endings, and a cry left her lips.

Her fingers were back between her legs, sliding in and out, encouraged by his tongue. He varied in licking her digits, accompanying them on their way inside and sucking her swollen little nub whenever he had access. It was wicked... and oh so good.

Then his hand took part in the game, and he added one of his thick fingers to her own just when he sucked hard at her clit.

The dam broke, and she screamed as wave over wave rumbled through her body, propelling her right into the sphere of ecstasy. Inner muscles gripped their fingers, coating them with the evidence of her pleasure. Booth watched her face, fascinated by the rosiness that covered her hot cheeks.

Eventually, her hand stilled, and he removed it tenderly, licking it clean before raining soft little kisses on her overheated flesh.

With a quick move, Booth freed her from her underwear and settled back between her knees.

Brennan shivered in the aftermath, and then she felt him on her anew. This time he had unrestricted access to her, and his rough tongue stroked her folds, soothing the sensations and creating new ones at the same time.

She almost whimpered.

"Booth..."

"Sh..."

He blew over her dampness, cooling the hot skin, carefully nibbling at the tender flesh of her inner thighs. When she felt his teeth sinking into her skin, followed by a nearly painful suction, she knew that he was marking her.

His primeval behavior pleased her deeply, and Brennan spread her legs further to encourage him.

Wetness began to pool again, burning in her lower belly like liquid fire.

He released her flesh with a final bite that elicited a gasp from her.

The pain quickly vanished when he concentrated on her most sensitive spot one more time, licking her thoroughly and slowly until she was ready to beg.

"Booth, please..."

He stopped briefly, looking at her with burning dark eyes.

"Please what?"

"More. Harder. Faster. Take me, make me yours."

His tongue skimmed her entrance, tentatively dipping into her wetness.

"Do you want me to fuck you or make love to you?"

"Both."

A smile played around his lips, and Brennan knew that her answer had been good.

She didn't have to wait long until his mouth closed over her, sucking hard while his tongue plunged deeply into her heat.

Brennan tensed, her whole body clenching, teetering on the brink one more powerful orgasm, and it promised to be so good. A second later she felt him on top of her – thrusting into her tightness, finally joining their bodies like they both needed it – and she whimpered as he stretched her fully.

Immediately, her muscles contracted around his thick hardness, and he pumped into her without holding back, prolonging her pleasure while she was riding the waves of her release.

Grabbing a fistful of silken hair, he pressed his lips roughly to hers, invading her mouth, drinking from her with urgency.

Brennan threw her arms around his back, pulling him harder into her body, meeting him stroke for stroke. Stars were dancing behind her eyelids, and she reveled in his dominance. Never before had she felt so female, so unleashed. Never before had she flown that high.

"Booth, come for me," she whispered between kisses, and he doubled his speed, groaning into her mouth.

Not once in his life had he been able to deny her for long what she wanted, and tonight would not be the first time. After some more deep thrusts his body started to quake, and Brennan felt him pulsating deep inside of her. Locking her ankles behind his back, she held him as close as possible, her fingernails whispering over his back like she knew he loved it.

A second later he collapsed on top of her, panting breathlessly, and she cradled him gently.

Her head was still spinning, but this time it had nothing to do with the alcohol and everything with him.

When he could form a coherent thought again, Booth rolled them around until she was sprawled out on top of him. She stretched like a kitten, sleepy and satisfied, and he caressed her back lovingly.

"Don't fall asleep like that, I'm scared that you could poke me with those heels."

She purred.

"Just one minute, I think I cannot move right now."

In her languid state, her thoughts started to wander, revisiting the events of the last hours. The blonde woman came back to her mind, and she frowned.

"Booth?"

"Hm?"

"Are you getting hit on regularly or was tonight an exception?"

"Hm, I wouldn't call it 'regularly᾽, but from time to time it happens."

He felt her tense on top of him.

"Don't worry, I _know_ whom I belong to. I always have. You're it for me."

"Still, I don't like it."

"I know what you mean. It makes me crazy when you go out with Angela alone, wearing a dress like this one."

Brennan lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"You know that you don't have to worry, either, don't you? I have learned to appreciate the benefits of monogamy."

"I trust you, but still..."

"Booth, the blonde woman said something about a ring-"

He silenced her with his hand over her mouth.

"Stop, Temperance, right here. I know what you think about marriage, and I accept it. Regardless, there are a million reasons why I would love asking you to be my wife."

Her stomach did somersaults at the word "wife".

"But jealousy is none of them. I will never ever agree to wed you just to prevent getting hit on. Marriage is commitment, it stands for something. It's not a means to an end. At least not for me. Do you get that?"

She nodded, but still he didn't remove his hands, and she could feel him thinking.

"Now that we're talking about it, let me tell you one more thing. If you ever change your mind, please give me a sign. Will you do that?"

She nodded again.

"And be sure that it is a sign I will be able to understand."

He saw her quizzical look.

"Okay, maybe I'm acting ridiculously, but this is too important. Probably the time will never come, but, Babe, when you awake one day with the irrational wish to be my wife," some more somersaults, "buy... I don't know... just buy a single lilac, place it on the kitchen table and don't say anything."

Still, he saw confusion in her eyes.

"When you haven't changed your mind by the time the branch starts withering, cook Brussels sprout for dinner. Don't worry, we don't have to eat it. Even you can't stand the gross stuff. But that way I will know it means something. Okay?"

She nodded, his intentions dawning on her.

"The next day I will ask you to go out with me in the evening. And if, by any chance, you're still sure you want me to be your husband," that word could evoke somersaults as well, she noticed, "say 'yes᾽ to my invitation. But only then. Can you accept that?"

When she nodded one more time, he finally removed his hand.

"Did you understand everything?"

"Lilac branch, Brussels sprout, yes to dinner invitation."

He kissed her softly.

"Thanks for not laughing, Babe. And don't be afraid, I won't ask about the likelihood of you cooking Brussels sprout anytime in the near future."

"Booth, you know that the day might never come, don't you?"

Her eyes got serious, clouded by a flicker of insecurity.

"I'm fully aware of that. It's not as if I really think you might change your mind."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I have you, that's everything I need. The rest are just dreams. You're the important thing."

She searched his face for any indicator that he might not be honest but found none.

"Booth, I can promise you one thing. If I ever considered matrimony, it would be with you. And because of you."

He smiled down at her, cupping her sweet face with his palms.

"That's already the jackpot."

Kissing her one more time, he started to move, dragging her with him.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Bathroom. Like I said, you cannot fall asleep in your clothes."

Half an hour later, Brennan was clad in an innocent white night gown, her back pressed against his chest, Booth's arm draped over her stomach.

He was snoring softly, and she felt enveloped in love and warmth. She tried to analyze her body's reactions to the words "wife" and "husband". Those were just labels belonging to an archaic concept, but for the first time in her life they implied something else as well.

Something as warm as his body next to her in the night. As magical as the first snow. As comforting as a closet with dresses and suits next to each other.

In this early summer night it seemed to be just another way to show her belonging to the man sleeping in her arms right now.

Closing her eyes, she placed her hand over his one resting on her belly.

She would consider it.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

The high spirits of early summer deepened, and alongside with fruit-bearing trees came the heat. A wave so mighty that the leaves turned brown and crispy way before time. Life seemed to slow down, the city's pulsating vitality being reduced to a slow-motion version of itself due to the ridiculous increase in temperature.

People were sighing, swiping sweat drops out of their overheated and sunburned faces, and more than one air conditioning gave up the ghost.

Parker's annual summer school feast fell into the midst of the heat period, and Booth groaned at the prospect of spending this Saturday with a bunch of twirly kids instead of lolling on his couch with a bowl of ice cubes for his swollen feet.

Unfortunately, there was no way to back out. This year the school wanted to raise money for new textbooks, and most of the parents were involved in the activity. Even Brennan was supposed to be part of it: For a quarter she would answer every question the kids could come up with, serving as a living and breathing science book, Booth mused.

His first reaction had been to dismiss the idea and to give some money instead, but Brennan herself had been so pleased about Parker's request that Booth hadn't had the heart to suggest otherwise. So he had settled for teaching her – very subtly and under the influence of a good glass of wine of course – the appropriate and not so appropriate ways to answer a child's question.

Booth doubted that Brennan had a clue what she had gotten herself into, and he really hoped the afternoon wouldn't end in a disaster.

To crown it all, they were supposed to meet the whole squint squad for drinks in a new little club tonight. Only Angela could come up with the idea to go dancing in the hottest night of the year, Booth assumed.

Surprisingly, Brennan herself didn't seem to be the least agitated, Booth thought with a frown, as he watched her running around in their apartment from his position on the couch. He could barely move, the heat suffocating all his energy, but she seemed to be calm and balanced. Her only confessions to the merciless temperature were the messy ponytail and the short pants she was sporting.

Pants that revealed every gorgeous inch of her long and slightly tanned legs. Booth ogled said pair of legs lustily, but even his sexual appetite was dampened by the weather. He had barely touched her in the last days, and part of him was aching with withdrawal; the other part was just lazy and unable to sweat some more.

"Booth, you really have to get dressed, or we'll be late."

Stopping in her tracks, Brennan regarded the excuse of a man on the couch with mocked impatience. They would be running late, but she could hardly blame him for his current lack of energy. The heat was taking a toll on her, too, but he seemed to suffer more. He didn't even respond properly, merely producing weak sounds of resignation.

Taking pity on him, Brennan sunk on her knees, resting her chin on his thigh to look at him with big, pleading puppy eyes.

"Babe, it's hot, and I know that you suffer more than anybody else right now. But you really have to get up. Do it for Parker."

Booth regarded the cute woman in front of him with a frown on his face.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Her eyes got even bigger.

"I wouldn't dare!"

Mustering some energy, he pulled her up and into his lap. Surprised by his action, she squealed adoringly, as he nuzzled her neck with his lips.

"Hmm, you are salty."

"Just like everyone else these days, Booth."

"Agreed, but I don't lick everyone else."

"I hope so," she smiled, breathing in his heavy summer scent. Immediately, her body reminded her what it has missed the last days, and she snuggled into her man, seeking his closeness.

Weak as he was, Booth felt a stirring in his belly as she wriggled on top of him, and he let his hand travel down her waist until it disappeared in her pants. She parted her thighs for him, and his finger dove into her wetness as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Her eyes fell close, and she purred.

Peppering soft kisses along her jawline, Booth caressed her tenderly, and she almost forgot that they were supposed to be somewhere else.

"Booth, you're behaving very irresponsible. We have to go."

In and out.

"Yeah, but you have to change clothes beforehand. I'm just helping you."

In and out.

She turned around in his arms to kiss him with passion as hot as the sun.

"You're not helping," she panted, "you're increasing our time problem."

In and out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes. No. Yes... Booth... you can play later."

Reluctantly, he withdrew his fingers, and she almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Promise?"

One more firm kiss.

"Promise."

"I hope my energy doesn't abandon me again."

She smiled at him, gently nudging his nose with her own.

"Well, I will play with you, then."

Twenty minutes later they were out of the door, freshly showered, their hair drying naturally. Brennan was wearing a floral-printed summer dress that waved around her knees, and Booth had opted for light trousers and a white shirt. Even in this merciless heat he couldn't bring himself to wearing shorts. His dignity wouldn't allow it.

-BONE-

The school yard was a hurly-burly of kids – running and laughing despite the heat – and sweating adults with unusual ice cream cravings. Rebecca was fanning herself with a flyer someone had pressed into her hand, alternatively looking after Parker and searching for the boy's father.

When she spotted Seeley and his lovely Doctor walking in her direction, her lips curved into a smile. Since the relationship of the two partners had changed, Rebecca had spent more time with Temperance Brennan, and they had gotten past the initial awkwardness. She wouldn't consider the scientist a close friend, but she was definitely a woman Rebecca was glad to have in her son's life. Besides, she and Seeley seemed to be so freaking perfect for each other that is was almost unfair.

"Rebecca."

"Seeley. Temperance."

The adults exchanged smiles, hugs and pleasantries.

"Where's Parker?"

The question answered itself when something small collided with Booth's legs, arms wrapping around him.

"Daddy! You're late!"

"Sorry, Parks! Are you having fun?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically before turning his attention to Brennan.

"Hi, Bones, shall I bring you to your booth?"

He giggled at the play of words, and Brennan bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Sure thing."

Taking Brennan's hand in his small one, Parker tugged her away, waving his parents goodbye.

"See you later, Mom, Dad."

Rebecca smiled.

"Watch it, Seeley, or he might steal your girlfriend one day."

Booth chuckled.

"Won't happen. But I'm truly glad the two of them get along so well."

"Parker really adores her."

"Bones has always taken him seriously, I think she got him with that. Besides, he has my genes, and all the Booth men have a soft spot for Temperance Brennan."

"Be careful or I might get jealous," Rebecca nudged him playfully.

"Don't worry, Becs, you are Parker's mom, and that makes you pretty unique. I will always love you for our little boy."

Her eyes softened.

"I know, Seeley. He's the best we ever made. By the way, he would be over the moon to become a big brother. You're the one in a serious relationship, so I happily pass the stick over to you."

His lips turned into a wistful smile.

"Kids and marriage – that's not her style, Rebecca."

"Oh. And that's okay for you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned to the blonde woman next to him.

"I can't change her, and besides, I don't want to. She's everything for me."

Rebecca gave him a true smile.

"I'm happy for the two of you, Seeley. Do you know that your eyes sparkle whenever you speak of her?"

Grinning stupidly, Booth shrugged his shoulder one more time.

"I cannot help it. I guess, love really makes you a fool sometimes."

"Well, above everything else it makes you happy. That's the important part. Can I buy you ice cream while our offspring is busy charming your girlfriend? He already had more than enough sugar for one day."

"Sure! But then I'd like to watch Bones doing her job for a while."

Offering her his arm, Booth set himself in motion. The sun was still burning with full force, but talking about Bones always made him almost as happy as being with her, and he tried to hold on to his good mood.

A few feet away, Brennan's head was spinning.

Could grass grow on the moon? Can coke really decompose bones? Could your stomach explode because of eating Pop Rocks?

Sometimes she couldn't believe the questions the kids came up with. One girl even asked her in a serious tone if braces can interlock if you kiss too long – apparently she had witnessed her older brother with his girlfriend and wondered about it ever since.

Parker refused to leave her side. He was guarding her with pride, and Brennan was oddly thankful for the little boy's presence. One teenager even tried to hit on her, and to her amusement Parker dismissed him thoroughly.

When there was a moment of peace, Parker turned to her with a grimace on his face.

"Bones, I'm really glad I was here to help you. Nobody should give you his number."

Trying her best to hide her smile, Brennan reassured the boy.

"Don't worry, Parker, I wouldn't have taken it. I'm with your father."

"Maybe you should marry him. Just in case, Bones."

Immediately, a conversation came to her mind.

"That would be the wrong reason, Parker."

"Hmm. Which is the right one?"

Struggling on foreign ground, she tried to find a satisfying answer.

"Well, love, I suppose. The certainty that you want to wake up next to another person for the rest of your life. That you value him or her more than your own life."

Digesting the words, Parker played with a strand of her hair absentmindedly.

"Do you love Dad and want to wake up next to him?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"But why don't you marry him, then?"

"Because... ahem... because..."

Brennan paused, and Parker looked at her in puzzlement.

"This is the first time you don't have an answer."

Her eyes were just as big as his, as they regarded each other silently. Finally, she confessed,

"I'm frightened I might suck at it."

"At being married?"

She nodded slowly, debating whether she should elaborate her reasoning or not. Eventually, she sighed.

"At being married, getting babies, being committed. I haven't had a real family for most of my life, and I'm so scared that I could fail. And even though your father is the best man ever, the thought of being dependent scares me as well."

Sensing that this was a very important moment, Parker flung his arms around her neck.

"But, Bones, you don't suck. You already have a family. You have Dad, you have me and you are wonderful to us. We love you, and you don't let us down. And you will never be dependent in a bad way, you're way too clever for that."

Responding to the hug with all her heart, Brennan had to admit that Parker had made some good points.

"You're awfully smart for your age, Parker."

The boy laughed, his chest swelling with pride.

"And sometimes you're awfully stupid for your age."

Joining in his laughter, Brennan tickled Parker's sides to punish him for the comment – and that's how Booth and Rebecca found them a few minutes later. Giggling, hugging each other, bright smiles on their faces.

"Somebody seems to be having fun."

"Dad! Bones is very cool, and I protected her."

Looking from his woman to his son, Booth arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Milton's older brother wanted to give her his phone number, but didn't let him."

'Like father, like son,᾽ Rebecca mused and bit her lips in an attempt not to laugh at the boy's premature chivalry.

"That was very considerate of you, Parker."

Parker nodded vehemently.

"Bones said she could have protected herself as well, but I wanted to be on the safe side. After all, you're not married, and people might not know that she is ours. But..."

He felt Brennan poking his ribcage, and his mouth fell shut.

"But?" Booth encouraged his son to continue, but Parker shook his head.

"Nope. That's all."

Booth ogled the mask of innocence on Brennan's face suspiciously.

Children's voices nearby indicated the end of their break, and Brennan felt truly glad to go back to answering some questions that had nothing to do with her marital status. Booth observed her with wonderment, willing to give a lot more than one penny for her or Parker's thoughts.

The afternoon went by without further incidents, and when they all said goodbye two hours later, Booth was in control of his curiosity and in desperate need for another shower.

Brennan, however, could still hear Parker's words in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Later that night Booth parked his big black FBI car in front of the little new bar Angela had discovered and declared her favorite place just a week ago. Even in the early evening hours the air was still hot, and his crispy white dress shirt started to stick almost uncomfortably to his chest.

When they had come home from Parker's school event, Brennan had informed him that she had to pick up something at the lab and, therefore, would meet him at the bar. Booth wondered what was going on in her mind, but over the years he had learned not to push her.

The idea of not arriving with her – his hand on her back, guiding her through the door and every eye in the room turning to the beautiful woman next to him – disappointed him somehow, but when he thought about his office party a few weeks ago, excitement won over disappointment.

Watching her enter a bar, fully aware that he would be the one leaving with her, ranked pretty high in his top ten Temperance Brennan fantasies. Old habits die hard.

Their friends were already gathered around a table in the corner, and the little crowd cheered, as he stepped into the bar. Booth smiled.

Their squints.

Over the years he had learned to love every single one of them – even the annoying teenage psychologist. Like he had told Bones so long ago, there was more than one kind of family. And here was his. Theirs.

"Charming boy, where's Brenn?"

Angela kissed his cheek softly, a smile playing around her full lips.

"Making a quick detour to the lab. She should be here any minute."

The artist's face fell in mocked anger.

"Booth, five years. You know how well those quick trips to the lab work."

Shrugging his shoulders in a gesture full of helplessness and apology, he turned around to greet Hodgins, Cam and the others.

When he outstretched his hand in Sweets' direction, the young man gasped, his eyes fixed to a spot somewhere behind Booth's shoulder. Simultaneously he heard a, "Wow," coming from Wendell, and Angela's jaw dropped several inches.

The hair on Booth's nape straightened up in alarm, and even before he had a chance to turn around, he felt an alluring presence washing over him, followed by a husky voice.

"Hi, everyone."

Something was different.

Shifting his head, Booth saw red. Literally. A red as hot as hellfire and the Caribbean sun sinking into the ocean. Where the red ended, creamy silkiness began, leading to sinfully high heels. Instantly, Booth was transported to a backroom boxing ring, blood and sweat in the air. Reaching her face, Booth froze in excitement. Her glossy lips where parted in a smug grin, dark shadowed eyes gleaming at him.

Roxy was back.

And she wanted to play.

"Brenn, you look wow!"

Angela had recovered first, and even if she was playing for a different team now, she could still appreciate the view. And her best friend in that sexy nothing of a dress was one hell of a view to be appreciated.

Brennan accepted the compliment with a smile, but her gaze never left her partner's.

Soon his lips curved, and he grabbed her hand to pull her closer.

Placing an almost chaste kiss next to her ear, he whispered.

"Bones, you know how to give me a heart attack."

By now she knew not to take him too literally at times, so she just grazed her damp lips over his cheekbone, whispering back,

"Shall I reanimate you?"

He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"What do you wanna drink?"

"Martini. Dry."

"Dry Martini it is. Take a seat, Babe, I'll be back in a minute."

Fetching her drink gave him some time to process the new situation. Whatever it was that Brennan and Parker had been talking about this afternoon, he was pretty convinced it had nothing to do with the things that occupied her mind right now.

The red dress hugged her body perfectly, and his mouth watered at the thought of it. Even during that undercover case so long ago her look had unsettled him, elicited a bold "hot" from his lips, but today he knew that her breasts felt as good as they looked, that her lips were just as kissable as they promised to be.

It was going to be a long night...

Approaching their table with her drink in his hand, Booth noticed that they were short of one chair. Finding an unoccupied one in the crowded bar seemed to be futile, so Booth decided to raise the bait.

Placing the Martini in front of Brennan, he whispered close to her auricle.

"You mind sharing that chair?"

Looking up at him under dark lashes, she shook her head and got up slowly, smoothing the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Not at all."

He took a seat, and the others were busy not to stare too obviously, as Brennan lowered herself to her partner's lap, her legs crossed somewhere between grace and challenge.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

His hand rested in a possessive gesture on her upper thigh, drawing lazy circles with the thumb.

Soon Angela demanded her attention, and while Brennan answered her best friend, Booth reveled in the scent that soared out of her soft hair. He knew this woman by heart, her mind just as well as her body and the things that moved her, but her scent never failed to entice him.

Maybe because it always had, even back then when he was just the guy with the gun protecting her. He had always recognized the cocktail of expensive shower gel and nature-friendly detergent mingled with the unique note of her skin. It was the bouquet of Temperance Brennan, and some years ago it had stood for hopeless longing. Now it stood for love and the comfort of coming home to her at night, sharing a life with her. It stood for passion and a deep-rooted connection.

It stood for everything.

Every fiber in his body was hyper-aware of her proximity, and even when he picked up his conversation with Sweets, his focus remained on her. His restless thumb found the hem of her short dress, teasing her with slow caresses on silky fabric and equally silky skin.

It was feather-light, it was almost innocent, but Booth made sure to remind her what exactly she was wearing tonight.

As if she could forget.

Brennan had been aroused from the moment she had entered the bar – spotting her freshly shaven, good-looking partner – and sitting on his lap pushed her sensibility to new heights. He was muscles and strength underneath her, but at the same time the most comfortable seat one could wish. His arm – the one with the restless thumb – encircled her safely, and from time to time his cheek was brushing her hair.

Even though they were surrounded by their friends and she was talking to Angela at the moment, this could definitely count as foreplay.

Shifting slightly to reach for her glass, Brennan heard a soft gasp escaping his mouth, and when she resettled herself, she knew the reason why. The movement had brought her directly on top of him, and she could feel his swelling hardness between her buttocks.

He stilled her wriggling hips with a firm palm on her waist, and she leaned back until her spine made contact with his chest.

Hodgins chose that moment to come back with another round of drinks, and Booth was grateful for the distraction. Breathing deeply, he tried to regain some of his composure.

"Everything okay?"

Her voice was as thick as syrup, and he knew that she was fully aware what she was doing to him. 'Two can play the game,᾽ he thought.

Instead of gaining some space, he pressed her closer to his body, adding to the friction between them, and he was pretty satisfied with her sharp pant.

"Everything's just wonderful, Temperance."

His hot breath caressed her ear just as much as her given name.

"Are you still suffering because of the heat?"

She could almost fool him with her innocent tone.

"I'd say it's quite hot in here," the hint of a thrust from below, "but I'm nowhere near suffering."

"I'm glad. You wanna dance, then?"

Cam and Angela had already abandoned their seats to have fun on the small dance floor, and Booth nodded.

"Sounds great."

Leaving her place on his lap felt like a loss, but the prospect of a dance comforted Brennan's overheated body. She let Booth take her hand and followed him into the crowd.

The music was rhythmic and fast, but neither of them did complain. Soft tunes simply don't fit a one hundred degree summer.

Brennan was moving in sensual trance, encouraged by his eyes that were almost eating her up. She could feel his gaze caressing her, imprinting her, and when the music changed to another song, she heard him cheer. A second later her dazed brain registered the lyrics, and her blue eyes opened, meeting his brown ones in unguarded passion.

_I'm hot blooded, check it and see – I got a fever of a hundred and three..._

'This is our song,᾽ she thought, and the same realization was written all over his face. It had been the first time he had done more than his job to protect her – at least the first time that she knew about; the first time she had chosen him over someone else. The first time – after a brief glimpse of passion in a rainy night which didn't really count – that she had found comfort and safety in his strong arms.

He reached out to her, his arms wrapping around her hips and pulling her pelvis close to his own. Surrendering themselves to the rhythm and everything else that was flowing in the air between them, they moved in perfect synchrony, their bodies vibrating with the music.

Sweat was pooling between her breasts, running down her cleavage, and he watched the glistening droplets disappear with fascination. Bringing his head closer to her, he licked a spot right underneath her ear, enjoying her fresh, salty taste.

"Bones, remember that night in the backroom boxing ring?"

He felt her nod before she tilted her head to grant him better access to the skin of her neck.

"I wanted to win that fight for you. And then I wanted to take you back to our hotel. Alone."

"I would have let you," she murmured barely audible, but he heard her.

"What?"

"Oh, please. Of course, Booth. Do you have any idea how aroused I was that night? How hot for you?"

His hand traveled down her back, pulling her even closer.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, believe me. That was a pretty unsatisfying night, alone with my own hands."

All those years, and her bluntness could still make him speechless.

"Did you think of me while you were touching yourself?"

"Yes. I fantasized about your pectoralis major and your biceps. And about some other parts of your anatomy I didn't know back then."

"Could I live up to your expectations?"

For a second his smug grin was replaced by something else, and her heart flew to him one more time.

Cupping his beloved face with her palm, she said,

"Oh, Booth, don't worry for a second about _that_. You set new standards."

His kiss was fierce and left her breathless.

"Have I ever told you that I didn't wear panties that night?"

Her words caught him off guard, and he had to swallow against the lump in his throat.

"You didn't?"

"Nope. And the insides of my thighs were damp all the time you were in that ring."

Instantly, he was hard again.

"Bones, tell me, are you wearing your _full_ Roxy attire tonight?" Or the lack of thereof.

He could see it in her eyes even before she spoke.

"I am, Booth."

Leaning closer to her one more time, he whispered,

"And are your thighs damp?"

She shook her head.

"That's not for me to tell you, but for you to find out."

Tugging the tender flesh of her earlobe between his teeth, he gently bit her.

"You're mean."

She gasped and arched her back.

"No, Booth, I'm playing. Isn't that what you wanted to do this afternoon?"

"Damn woman always taking me too literal."

A smile tugged at her red lips.

"You love me for it."

Oh, he did. He loved her for her bluntness, her cluelessness, her weak moments and her stunning sexual self-confidence. That didn't mean she could not drive him nuts. But – even though he would never admit it – he loved her for that as well.

"You wanna go home, Bones?"

"Now? No way, Booth. I," her lips over his pulse point, "want," teeth grazing gently, "to," tongue licking boldly, "play."

The song ended, leaving both of them breathless and aroused, looking at each other with wide eyes.

Pressing a final kiss to her tempting mouth, he guided her back to the table where their friends and drinks were awaiting them.

She wanted to play? She would get her match.

In silent agreement they voted for a break, allowing themselves to cool down with another glass and easy conversation. Ignoring the meaningful glances of their friends, they took a seat on their chair again, but this time both of them behaved, reducing the tease to a minimum.

Listening to Cam's story of a date that didn't go so well, Brennan played with Booth's hand absentmindedly, thinking of her last date before Booth. It had been a disaster, but it had been part of an experiment which had finally led her into her partner's arms. She was pretty convinced that the poor guy – Jason? Jeremy? Jeremiah? – had never gotten a fair chance, but if she recalled the end of the night correctly, he wouldn't have deserved it anyways.

Dating Booth had been an epiphany, though, right from the beginning he had simply known her. Well, it didn't do any harm that he indeed _knew_ her beforehand, she supposed. Realization hit her. Never again she'd have to go to another date, and she who had never missed an opportunity to rage against monogamous relationships in the past experienced a strange satisfaction at the thought.

Being committed to only one man wasn't that bad when the man was Seeley Booth. Not bad at all.

Warmth spread in her body, and the reason was not only his physical closeness.

Turning her head so that only he could hear her, she whispered,

"I love you, Booth."

His hand clenched around hers, and his other palm splayed out on her belly. Her love was a gift that he couldn't take for granted, and every time she said the words to him, a rush of pure and eternal affection consumed him.

"Love you right back, Baby."

Purring in contentment, she snuggled deeper into his body.

He placed a tender kiss on top of her head, and she closed her eyes in pleasure, so both of them missed the looks their friends gave each other. Only Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan could change from smoldering hot to adorably cute and back in the blink of an eye. One should be used to it by now, but the intensity that surrounded the couple still amazed everyone who had the chance to observe them, even their closest friends.

Heads flew around when Booth grabbed his drink and Brennan opened her eyes again, everybody thankful for the ability to start a conversation out of the clear blue sky.

Shifting her hips in an attempt to find a new position, Brennan could hear his low growl again. She smiled. The break was over. Bending forwards to reach for her own glass, she made sure to press her rear end deeper into his lap, and soon she could feel him anew.

Slowly he rocked into her from below, causing her short dress to ride up somehow.

Booth could swear that he was able to feel her heat through his trousers, and her panties comment came back to his mind. 'Yeah, as if it had ever left it in the first place,᾽ he thought.

Determined to unsettle her just as much as she was unsettling him, his fingers began to play with the soft hair on her nape, knowing exactly how sensitive that spot was.

She leaned into his touch, simply enjoying the feeling and forgetting her seduction for one moment. His lips on her shoulder blade brought her back on track. Widening her legs just an inch – only until she could feel him between the valley of her thighs – she moved her pelvis in a circle that would have appeared coincidentally to any observer's eye. Safe that it wasn't, and Booth knew it.

His body remembered him of the lushness of her flesh, the perfect feeling of being inside of her. The demand was too strong to ignore.

"You wanna dance again?"

Looking at him in surprise, she nodded, and he took her hand one more time, but instead of leading her to the dance floor, he merely circled it, heading towards the back entrance of the bar.

A few moments later they found themselves in an empty alley, the mild night air warm on their faces.

After a breathless moment his lips crushed onto hers, and the second she allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth, he already had his hand under her dress and between her legs, feeling her up.

She was wet and soft and tight. He stroked her mercilessly until she almost whimpered and broke the contact to open his fly. In an instant he was hot and hard in her hand, his plump head damp with excitement.

She circled him with her thumb, gently spreading his fluids all over his length, then gripping him tightly, just like she knew he preferred it.

His mouth was at her throat, licking and nibbling.

"Bones, I won't make you come right now."

A sound of protest fell from her lips, already swollen and red.

"It's your game, Babe, and I have every intention to play it. I will use every chance to kiss you, lick you, touch you tonight, but I won't make you come until we are at home."

She stilled her movements, looking at him with wide eyes, and he lifted her in one swift motion, sliding into her.

A moan left her throat, as her head fell onto his shoulder, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically. She didn't bother to steady herself; after all those months with Booth she knew perfectly well that he was able to carry her and have his way with her however it pleased him.

It made her weak and sent a stream of wetness to her core.

He was filling her so perfectly, moving thick and hard inside of her. His palms cupped her ass, supporting her weight, as he raised her a few inches just to slam back home.

The friction was sweet and overwhelming, and she felt her inner muscles gripping him tighter.

He didn't want to make her come? Hell, she had no intention to obey him.

Unfortunately, he knew her body just as good as she did, and one powerful stroke later, he loosened his hold on her until he slipped out of her.

His proud manhood was dark and glistening with her fluids, and Brennan whimpered faced with the hollowness inside of her.

After cleaning himself with a tissue, Booth rearranged his clothes, restraining his painful arousal again.

Sanity was yelling at him, but he found himself oddly excited by this turn in their game.

A moment later he dropped to his knees, grabbing her narrow hips with his hands. She was still dripping wet and throbbing, so he brought his mouth between her thighs, gently lapping her up. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place, as she opened her legs as wide as possible.

She knew that he was merely cleaning than arousing her, but she didn't care, the achingly familiar feeling of his tongue on her too good.

He entered her briefly with his tongue, almost pressing his face into her, and if he hadn't held her so safely, her legs would have given way.

Then he stopped, and she almost cried.

He pulled down her dress very gently, smoothing it, and when he tugged her into his arms, she felt like slapping him. Every inch of her was burning, screaming for more.

Raising her head, she was caught by his dark coal eyes, unable to look away. Electricity was cracking in the air between them, and some more wetness was gathering between her weak legs.

"Oh, Booth... I want you so damn much."

He traced her cheek with his thumb.

"And just imagine how much you are going to want me at the end of the night."

Searching her lips for another deep kiss, he pulled this woman he loved so much even tighter into his arms, enveloping her completely with his body and his desire.

"You wanna dance now?"

She nodded and followed him on wobbly legs inside. Playing with Booth was dangerous, and Brennan had to admit that she hadn't thought this through.

Back on the dance floor, he drew her close to him, simply ignoring the fast beat of the music. Three songs later his breathing was less labored, the throbbing of his member just a mild reminder.

Lifting his head from its place on top of hers, he looked at Brennan fully. Her cheeks were flushed, but otherwise she seemed to have regained some control.

Smiling wickedly, he brought his fingers to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"I can still smell you, Babe."

Something in her eyes snapped, and she accepted his challenge by lowering her head, closing her lips around his digit. He could feel the raspy length of her tongue, and his eyes widened in amazement.

Releasing him with a "Plop", she tilted her head to meet his eyes.

"And I could taste myself."

Within a heartbeat his hands were in her hair and his lips on hers, kissing her feverishly. Tasting the saltiness of her own arousal on her tongue made him nearly lose his mind, and he almost crushed her with the force of his embrace.

Sometimes he had serious trouble keeping his control around her.

Brennan smiled into his mouth. She loved his roughness, loved it when he lost his iron hard restraint. He was always so terrified to hurt her in situations like this, but he never had and never would. She trusted him with all her heart.

Breaking apart a few moments later, both of them were panting heavily. He smoothed her rumpled strands with his big palms, tucking a curl behind her ear, and she looked up at him with warm, glistening eyes.

Just a few minutes ago her whole body had been humming with longing and arousal, but right now she was consumed by pure tenderness. This was different from everything she had experienced with other men in the past. Being with Booth was special.

They were special.

"You wanna go back to the others?"

Leaning in for a soft kiss, she whispered,

"Most of all I want to be alone with you, but if that isn't an option, let's go back to our friends."

This time he followed her, his hand never leaving its place on the small of her back, almost burning her.

It seemed as if the others hadn't been able to defend their chairs, so they all opted for standing around a little bar table in the corner. The place had gotten even more crowded, and the air was vibrating with laughter.

Bracing one elbow on the tabletop, Booth wrapped his other arm around Brennan's waist leisurely, pulling her into his side. Her hand came around his back, resting on his hipbone, and she enjoyed this public display of affection. It pleased her deeply to show everyone that she belonged to this strong and good man standing beside her.

More empty glasses were gathered around them, and it seemed as if the others were streets ahead of Booth and Brennan. Sweets' pronunciation was nowhere near clear anymore, and Hodgins and Angela seemed to be lost in their own little world. Cam and Wendell were exchanging stories about their families, and nobody really paid attention to Booth and Brennan.

After a peaceful minute of silence between them, Booth lowered his lips to her collarbone, gently licking the exposed skin there, just because. Her fingers on his hip pressed into his flesh, trying to feel more of him.

He kept his suction light and tender – he hated marking her flesh where someone else could see it. This was a pleasure reserved for her more private parts where only the two of them would know about.

Her body was riding a roller coaster, bathing in his affection just as much as in his approaches. Right now she was back at being aroused, and her belly ached almost painfully at every flicker of his raspy tongue over her. Her nipples were pressing hard against the silky fabric of her dress, and she inhaled deeply, as she felt more moisture at the juncture of her legs.

Pressing her thighs together, she shifted her position in an attempt to relieve some of the tension, but his mouth followed her and she was helpless against the onslaught of sensations.

The memory of him moving insides of her filled her senses, and part of her whined one more time that he hadn't allowed her to finish it.

Well, he hadn't allowed himself to finish it, either, she remembered with a wicked smile. Turning her head until her lips touched his ear, she whispered huskily,

"Booth, now my thighs are damp again."

A gentle nip of his teeth was the only indicator that he had heard her.

"I can still feel you, Booth. Hard and hot. So deep inside of me. Can you feel me as well?"

He groaned against her flesh.

"I want to spread my legs for you. I'm so wet... Do you want me under you or on top of you?"

His mouth abandoned her shoulder, moving to her auricle.

"I want you from behind. I want to see your perfect ass in my hands before I plunge into you."

She gasped softly.

"Oh, yes."

"I want to touch you all the while I fuck you from behind."

Her tongue found his earlobe.

"You always make me come so fast when you do that."

"I will make you come twice, Bones. One time just with my hands until you beg me to take you. Then you will come hard all around me."

This wasn't the first time he used very explicit words to tell her what exactly he planned to do to her, but it never failed to excite her. Brennan had spent years in the erroneous assumption her partner might be inhibited and prudish. It had been a pleasure to find out how wrong she had been about Seeley Booth. He had taught her the difference between shy and private in a way she would never ever forget.

Turning around, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, following the urge to be close to him. His arms locked behind her, stroking her back in a gesture full of possessiveness and love.

"Booth, please, take me home. I need to be alone with you."

He had no strength to disagree anymore, and five minutes later they had said their goodbyes and left the bar.

-BONES-

It was still warm, but for the first time in days the temperature wasn't stifling anymore, so the two of them dismissed the idea to take his car or a cab and decided to walk the fifteen minutes to their apartment.

Arm in arm they made it through the summer night streets, enjoying each other's company.

"What about your feet, Bones? Are you okay with walking in these shoes?"

She nodded, snuggling closer against his side.

"I'm fine. It's not that far."

He placed a kiss onto her hairline.

"Part of me hates the fact that you tend to wear shoes that aren't comfortable."

"And the other part?"

"Well, I'm not proud of it, but that one can't stop staring at your legs."

She smiled.

"I like that. You always make me feel so desirable."

"That would be because you are. Beautiful, irresistible, simply wonderful," he stated in earnest.

Suddenly, he needed to kiss her, so he stopped and drew her into his arms. She met him without hesitation, and his lips found her soft ones, relishing the incredible feeling of kissing her. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she held onto him while he deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, his eyes were glistening dark in the moonlight.

"By this rate we'll never make it home."

"Well, you started kissing me."

"You didn't complain."

"I'm not _that_ crazy, Booth."

He chuckled, setting himself in motion again.

"We're awfully lucky, Bones, aren't we? This has been a wonderful day."

"I had fun as well. Our friends are quite amusing, and I enjoyed spending time with Parker this afternoon."

"You won't tell me what you discussed with him, will you?"

She paused, thinking about his request.

"Not yet, if that's okay for you. But he said some pretty nice things."

"I don't doubt that for a second. He adores you."

"So do I, Booth. He's a wonderful kid."

Booth smiled, thinking about his two favorite people.

"I have to repeat myself, we're awfully lucky. You make me so happy."

"Just as happy as you make me. I'm so glad that we did not miss our chance."

He laughed wholeheartedly.

"That wouldn't have happened. Some things are meant to be."

"And we are?"

"Yes, we are. Still comfortable in those heels?"

"Hmm... almost."

He chuckled.

"Five more minutes, and you can remove them."

Looking up at him with bright blue eyes, she said,

"I can't wait for that."

"Do you still want me as much as you wanted me in that alley?"

Unsure if it was a rhetorical question or if he could really doubt her, she stopped him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yes. With everything I have. I cannot wait for you to have your way with me."

His hand wandered to her ass, squeezing her gently.

"Oh, Babe... Sometimes it scares me how easily I can lose my mind around you."

"Be sure, I wouldn't want it any other way."

They shared a sweet smile full of affection and promises. He lowered his lips to her ear, gently sucking the sensitive lobe into his mouth. A little whimper left her lips.

Breaking the contact, Booth tried to clear his head.

"We really have to get home."

-BONES-

Five minutes later she tried to open their door, his form pressed to her back. The last blocks had been full of stolen kisses and passionate whispers, and by now Brennan was quite desperate to get her key into the lock.

She could feel him grinding into her from behind, his palms on her hips, holding her close. He was hard where his body made contact with hers, and shivers of anticipation were rolling down her spine.

His hand moved upwards, diving into her cleavage, searching for her bra-less breast and kneading her gently. Pinching her nipple with his forefinger and thumb, he applied just the right amount of pressure to make her forget everything else. Regardless if she opened the door or not, he would have her naked in no time, she was certain about it.

Just when a particularly strong tug of his playing fingers sent a wave of heat right to her core, the key miraculously turned and the door flew open, allowing them to stumble into the privacy of their apartment.

Immediately, he spun her around and lifted her. Her legs wrapped around him, causing her red dress to ride up her thighs.

She felt the prominent bulge in his pants and rubbed herself greedily against his hardness. A sigh left her lips, but he kissed it away. Booth carried her straight into their living room and to their table.

Without further ado he lowered her, and Brennan allowed herself to lay back for a moment, granting herself the pleasure to feel his rough hands slid down her legs.

"Roxy, huh?"

She laughed huskily, lolling on the table. Then his hands on her were gone, but before she could protest, she heard the rustling of clothes and the metallic clang as his belt buckle was loosened.

Cracking an eye open, she was rewarded with golden skin and gorgeously naked Booth.

"You're so beautiful."

"No, Bones. I may be handsome, attractive, male, but _not_ beautiful."

She shrugged, and it looked quite adorable on her, all spread out on the table before him.

"But you are. I cannot help it. The way your skin glows so warm in the dim light. The play of your muscles. The strength you emanate. Simply beautiful."

Her gaze fell down to a particularly outstanding part of his body.

"But of course you are hot and male as well."

"Nice save. Get up."

A mix of puzzlement and hesitation flickered over her face.

"Huh?"

"Get up."

His voice was dark and dangerous, and she felt a thrill as she obeyed, carefully standing on wobbly legs.

"Good. Now lower the straps of your dress."

Understanding dawned on her, and eager to please him, she lowered first one and then the other strap until the flimsy material slipped down her upper arms, revealing more than only the swell of her breasts.

In a gesture known to women since the beginning of time, she arched her back. The movement lifted her chest a few inches, and his hungry eyes made her weak in her knees.

"You like?"

"You know that I do. I can't wait to get my hands on you until you scream my name."

"So... what are you waiting for?"

She saw him throbbing in response, but the game wasn't over yet.

"I'm waiting for you to lift your dress. Just a bit so that I can see you."

She gasped, but her hands found their way to the hem of her dress, unable to deny him what he demanded.

It was almost obscene how sexy she looked with her exposed breasts, her creamy skin a sharp contrast to the sinful red color of her garment. Her legs were shyly closed, but he could see her dampness, her desire, where the dress had given way to his gaze.

"You look like a fucking wet dream, Bones. Open your legs for me. Please."

Her eyes fell shut, but she did like he had asked, spreading her legs slightly until she could feel the cool air between her thighs. She heard footsteps, and then the heat of his body was mingling with her own.

"Look at me, Babe."

Her eyelids flew open, and Booth was greeted by glistening deep azure. Nowhere near shy anymore, she tilted her head and held his stare.

He brought his forefinger to her lips, gently tracing them before grazing down her throat to her chest, taking his time to circle her sensitive nipple. The bud tightened, and he felt proud at her body's reaction.

'It's me. I'm doing this to her,᾽ his body sang.

"You are so perfect."

His other hand came between her legs, gently touching her folds with his knuckles.

"Booth..."

"No, take it, Babe. I'm crazy about you."

She smiled sweetly, and his heart almost burst with love for her.

He pulled her to his body for a deep and urgent kiss while his finger finally sank into her. Her moan vibrated against his tongue, and he drank it ravenously.

In an attempt to steady herself, Brennan tried to grab his arms, but he was faster, twisting her until she could grip the table for support.

Within a heartbeat his fingers were back between her legs, stroking and teasing. His other arm came around her waist, pulling her flush to his chest from behind.

Her head fell back to his shoulder, and immediately his teeth nipped her neck, gently biting her.

"Ohhh..."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm... Sorry, Booth, I didn't mean to drive you crazy tonight," she mumbled.

"Well, I did."

A second finger was added to the first, and his thumb rubbed her swollen clit lightly.

"Yes!"

It left her lips on a pant, and he smiled wickedly.

"You like?"

"You know that I do. Time for you to make me scream your name?"

"You can bet on that."

He rocked against her from behind, and she could feel his swollen member between her buttocks, hitting her entrance from behind.

"Take me, Booth."

Bending his head, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"Not yet. I made a promise. My fingers first."

A third one joined in the game, stretching her deliciously. Pressure was building low in her belly, and she could hear smacking noises while his fingers dove in and out of her heat.

It was ridiculous how wet she was for this man. How much he could excite and arouse her, even after all these months. How hard she fell apart in his arms. Every fucking single time. Her only consolation – aside from deep satisfaction of course – was that she seemed to have a similar effect on him.

His hand found her breast again, and this time he kneaded her almost roughly in exact the same rhythm he used to caress her rock-hard bundle of nerves.

Fire flickered from her chest to her center and right back until every cell of her body was burning.

A scream left her mouth as she thrust her head back, showering his face with the soft curtain of her hair. Booth felt her spasms around his fingers, her muscles drawing him deeper into her hot body. Tightening his hold on her, he twirled his knuckles a final time to prolong her pleasure.

Then she went pliant in his arms, panting heavily.

"Oh... wow... amazing."

He lowered her gently to the table, following her until he could spoon her from behind in a protective embrace.

"Yes, amazing."

Allowing her a few minutes to wind down, he caressed her hips in slow patterns, kissing her shoulder blade every once in a while. Reducing Temperance Brennan to a speechless puddle of satisfaction was one of his favorite things to do. Her passion and her trust never failed to amaze him. He had seen glimpses of it in her right from the beginning, but it had been hidden underneath fear and professionalism. Over the years she had opened herself to him, allowing him to get close to the real her.

Once she had asked him if he would betray her as well. Abandon her like all the others. He never could. He had needed her brain to challenge him, her perspective to get his own right. He had needed to hear her laughter every day. Since their intimate relationship had started, Booth discovered new things he needed on a daily base.

Her smile first thing in the morning. Her vegetables next to his real food in the fridge. The unrestrained passion she gave him with her body and her heart.

He plain needed her.

When he was sure that she wasn't too sensitive anymore, his hand wandered from her hips to the insides of her thighs again, skimming over her. She was still so tempting wet.

Feeling his fingers against her anew, she groaned in response.

"Ready for more?" he whispered.

"Whatever you want," came her drowsy reply.

"I want you."

"You have me. It's all yours."

'Yes, mine.᾽

Lifting the skirt of her dress, he cupped her ass with his hands, kneading the muscular flesh.

'All mine.᾽

With a low sigh he aligned himself and connected them in one powerful stroke. He slid into her easily, and her warm tunnel welcomed him like a glove only made for him.

'Mine, mine, mine.᾽

"Oh, yes. If you stop again I'd have to kill you, Booth."

He tried a chuckle, but the feeling of being inside of her was too overwhelming.

"No... chance."

His hand clutched her hips, and Brennan braced her upper body on the table to accommodate him better.

So good. So freaking perfect.

This angle wasn't made for deep penetration, but with him lying half on top of her, Brennan felt as if Booth was everywhere in and around her.

He set a fast rhythm that matched her own desire, and she met him thrust for thrust. Sweat was pooling between them, adding to the friction. Opening her legs as wide as possible, she felt him harden inside of her even more.

Considering that they had been all over each other the whole evening, it was a miracle that he hadn't come at the first touch, but Booth was convinced that he couldn't last much longer. Nevertheless, he needed her to come with him.

One hand left her hip to cup her sex, and he rubbed her curls with his flat palm, delighted about the moisture he found.

A fog made out of lust and need clouded his brain. Her soft body so open for him, the musky scent of her arousal, the sweet whimpers flying from her lips.

"So... close... You?"

"Yes, yes. Harder... Booth..."

Her knuckles white where she clutched the table, his fingernails possibly leaving marks in the skin of her hip, her center grinding against his palm, her muscles... contracting around him. Oh, thank God.

The moment her inner walls squeezed him, he couldn't hold it back anymore, and with a deep growl he spilled himself into her body, his face buried in her hair. She was moaning with him, her muscles milking him, taking everything he had to give until he collapsed on top of her.

He stilled, his fingers interlacing with hers, their labored breathing the only sound in the air.

"Am I too heavy?"

She shook her head weakly, and he licked her neck, tasting the salt on her skin.

"I love you."

She murmured incoherent noises in response, and he smiled against her shoulder. Post-orgasm Temperance Brennan was possibly his favorite one.

After five minutes or an hour – he had lost track of time in the haze of satisfaction – he found the strength to lift himself from her languid body. Her hair was seriously mussed, her make-up smeared, and Booth looked at her in awe, filing the picture away in the Temperance-Brennan's-one-million-shades-of-beauty-corner in his brain. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her into their bathroom.

Immediately, her head fell into the crook of his neck, and she snuggled deeper into his body. The former Temperance Brennan never would have allowed a man to carry her around in post-coital chivalry, but Seeley Booth's girlfriend had learned to appreciate being loved and cared for.

Without switching the activity button in her brain back to "on", she let him take care of their shower, and fifteen minutes later she was clad in soft shorts and a top, cuddling against him in their bed.

He smelled like lavender – or maybe it was her – and she knew that his arms were the only place where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. Before she drifted to sleep, the conversation with Parker crossed her mind one more time.

Yes, Booth was her family, and she already looked forward to waking up next to him in the light of a new morning.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

The heat period went by, rewarding the inhabitants of Washington D.C. with mild and golden late summer days.

Some time in August Brennan's publisher had become quite persistent about her bestselling author's presence at some public readings.

Brennan wasn't particularly fond of events like that, but understood that it belonged to being a successful author, so finally she gave in and committed herself to one reading. Somehow it had slipped her attention that it would take place in Connecticut, though. Well, even small towns on the East coast could have their charm. Unfortunately, this one did not. As little as it had adequate accommodations.

Upon arriving on Thursday evening, Brennan cast one glance at the motel. Undoubtedly, the house had seen better days. At least Brennan hoped so, reluctant to think one could build houses as shabby as this one in the first place.

Exploring the tiny room was a quick affair, only a bed, a single chair and a little wardrobe decorated the space. The wallpaper was yellow, and the unstable floor lamp did nothing to improve the atmosphere.

Brennan was exhausted, annoyed and separated from Booth, so she decided to call it a night. Hoping that the morning sun would brighten her mood as well, she slid under the covers.

The bed was too soft; nevertheless, the wooden frame cracked with every move, the pillows waving disturbingly around her. After some minutes of tossing and turning, somehow her feet got caught in the pajama pants. With a melodramatic sigh Brennan adjusted her clothes, kicking the cottony fabric around her mercilessly.

If Booth had been there, he would have enfolded her in his arms, smiled at her pouting face, mumbling something about her cuteness factor and rubbing her back in slow circles. And everything would be good again. However, he wasn't there.

In an attempt to ease her frustration, Brennan took refuge in the last and strongest remedy she knew. Somewhere in the contents of her overnight bag was his old FBI shirt. Years of wearing it had made the fabric incredibly thin and soft. Before Brennan pulled the garment over her head, she brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply, a smile brightening her features.

A year ago she had believed in the evanescence of love. In satisfying biological urges with no emotional strings attached. In living alone. Then Seeley Booth had kissed her underneath an old oak tree, and her belief system had been shaken. Now she was one of those women who found comfort in her lover's shirt. A year ago it would have disturbed her. Tonight she only snuggled into the fabric, and the familiar scent lulled her into sleep.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of raindrops against her window. The rain increased, and by the time Brennan was answering more or less intelligent questions about her latest novel, her protagonists' relationship and the case storyline, a full-blown storm had approached. Due to the weather, every flight in the area had been canceled.

Unwilling to spend one more night in the middle of nowhere, Brennan decided to rent a car and drive back to D.C.

By the time it occurred to her, that the ride might take her at least six hours, if not more, she had already passed the state border. And when the car whirled around on a flat tire, leaving her alone in the breaking dawn, she barely had the energy left to kick the stubborn vehicle.

Damn it, she was a famous forensic anthropologist. A best-selling author. A wealthy and independent woman. This was not fair.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes, and blinking them back, all Brennan could think about was Booth. She really wanted a hug right now, and she chastised herself for her weakness. She used to be so strong, but accepting her love for her partner had made her open for other feelings as well. These days it seemed as if she was full of irrational and mushy emotions that banished her reason to a distant corner of her mind.

It wasn't as if she regretted one moment of the last year, truth be told, Brennan didn't even want to imagine a life without Booth anymore, but sometimes she was still struggling to combine the girlfriend with the world-renown forensic anthropologist.

The woman who had attended countless digs in dangerous parts of the world, who once was threatened with machine guns, blinded with a sack over her head – she never would have cried because her _boyfriend_ wasn't available to fix a flat tire, for Christ's sake.

Remembering her yoga classes, she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

'Okay, Temperance,᾽ she told herself, looking at the breaking dawn with new composure, 'you have three options. Sit here and cry like a baby. Call Booth or anyone else for help. Get a grip and fix this by yourself.᾽

With clear eyes, she took in her surroundings. The sun was almost touching the horizon, and the meadow in front of her was humming with insect activity. Flowers were tilting their heads, ready to fold the petals for the night. It was beautiful, she had to admit, and under different circumstances she might have enjoyed it.

Her mind wandered back to her current options. Crying like a baby was quickly dismissed. Calling Booth felt like the natural choice, but somehow she was reluctant to do so. Ever since he had walked into her life, looking at her with reassuring brown eyes for the first time, Brennan had found out that she used to rely on her partner more and more. A habit that had increased since their intimate relationship had started, fueled by his ridiculous protectiveness when it came towards her.

Suddenly it was very important for Brennan to get out of this mess by herself. After all, changing a tire couldn't be that hard. She had done it at least once in her life. This time she wouldn't let him save her. She would save herself, and by the time he took her into his arms tonight, she would know that she had gained it, that she could be weak without being helpless.

An hour later it was fully dark, and her hands were numb and greasy, as she retightened the last nut in the ray of her flashlight. Brennan was breathing heavily, and when she tucked a curl behind her ear, she left a dark stain on her sweaty face. She had done it. She had fixed the car all by herself. Her chest almost burst with pride, and when she looked at her map, calculating the remaining distance, she figured that she could be home in two hours.

Home.

Where Booth was waiting for her. Well, not actually waiting since he didn't expect her back tonight. However, not for a second did she doubt that he would be happy to see her, just as much as she longed for being reunited with him.

Now that she had proven herself that she wasn't lost without his help, Brennan was fine with surrendering herself to her need for him. She had learned another important lecture tonight: One could need someone without rationally needing them.

Two hours later she parked the rented car in front of their building. It was past midnight, and she felt exhausted beyond belief, but the frustration had vanished.

Opening the door to a dark apartment, she moved carefully not to wake him. No need for Booth to see her before she had gotten a chance to shower. In the dim light of their bathroom, she regarded herself in the mirror. Her face was messed with dried sweat and grease, her hair a tangle of knots. But her eyes were shining back at her with calmness, and she granted her own reflection a smile.

For the first time Brennan realized that she did not have to choose between independence and commitment, that she did not need to change who she was. It dawned on her that Booth's protective behavior might not originate in his belief that she did really need it but rather in his love for her.

Stepping under the spray of the shower, she watched as the dirt on her skin darkened the water until every stain had rinsed down the drain, alongside with her former desperation. Savoring the rich scent of her shower gel, she cleaned her body with the creamy lather, rolling her head, as the tension left her sore shoulders.

She took her time to dry herself thoroughly with the big pale blue towel. Her mind was somewhere between sleep and wake, her body tingling with soothing warmth. Not bothering with drying her hair, she simply toweled it before pulling it into a messy ponytail.

Naked like she was, Brennan switched off the light and padded into the dark bedroom. She could hear his deep breathing and guess his silhouette on the bed.

With a smile, she slipped beneath the covers next to Booth, gravitating towards his warmth. Her hand found his nape on its own accord, gently caressing the short hair she found there. He stirred.

"Hmm, Bones?"

His voice was rough with sleep, and she soothed him with soft whispers and light kisses all over his closed eyelids.

"Sh, go back to sleep, Baby. It's okay."

"What ya doing here?" he murmured.

"I've missed you," she simply said.

His arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in strength and warmth. He groaned, as he found nothing but bare skin.

"I've missed you, too. You okay?"

"Yes, I am. More than okay. I just wanted to come back home. I love you."

She spoke with calmness, and even with his sleep-fogged mind Booth could sense a deeper meaning behind her words.

He was tired and barely conscious, but slipping his fingers between her legs was as natural as breathing.

Sex hadn't been on her mind when she had opted against clothes, she merely wanted to feel this man with as little barriers as possible between them. Nevertheless, she opened her legs for him, enjoying the play of his fingers on her. He knew how to touch her. Of course, after all those months he was intimately familiar with her body, but even from day one he had simply known.

Her own hands disappeared in his boxers, searching for his member. She found him all soft and satiny, just as peaceful as his owner. Wrapping her palm around him, gently pumping up and down, Brennan enjoyed the feeling of him growing in her hand.

A sigh left his mouth, telling her that he loved her touching him just as much as she savored his caresses.

Rolling away from his arms, Brennan dove under the covers, pulling down his boxers until she could close her mouth around his half-erect shaft. She licked him lazily, being in no hurry, simply content with his languid response.

Sleepiness fought with the stirrings she created in his lower belly, and Booth had no doubt which one would win the battle when he felt himself fully harden in her warm mouth. The image of Temperance Brennan going down on him usually turned him on like few things else, but tonight there was new depth in her ministrations.

Releasing his pulsating heat with a last suction, she crawled on top of his body, gently lowering herself onto him until he filled her completely.

He smoothed her damp curls with his palms.

"Everything okay, Baby? You seem different somehow."

Rolling her hips slowly, she lowered her lips to his ear, grazing the auricle with her teeth.

"I realized a few things tonight."

His hands came around her hips, cupping her ass tenderly, letting her set the rhythm.

"Good things?"

"Very good things."

Slowly she lifted her hips until they were almost separated before sinking down on him anew. Sweet friction was building.

"Care to share?"

His fingers traveled around her hip one more time, coming to a halt between her parted thighs, pressing into her curls.

"I need you. But I am not weak."

He circled her slowly, finding wetness, spreading it over her sensitive little spot.

"I know, Temperance."

She pressed her breasts into his solid chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her own.

"Now I know as well."

He searched her mouth, but all he could reach was her cheek, so he showered her with little kisses right there.

"Something happened tonight?"

"Don't worry, not really. I just made peace with myself, I suppose."

Pulling her deeper to his body, he rolled them around until she was spread out underneath him. He was looking at her with sudden earnest.

"You weren't at peace?"

Using the new position to intensify his thrusts, Booth pushed into her deeply, and she gasped, crossing her ankles behind his back.

"I was. This relationship is... _you_ are so important to me, but somehow I always thought I'd have to change."

She whimpered, as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, clenching briefly around him.

"Tonight I realized that might not be true. I can still be myself."

Booth looked at the woman beneath him in wonder. Sometimes her track of thoughts irritated him earnestly.

"Of course, Temperance. I never ever want you to change. I love you just the way you are."

He pushed into her once.

"Brilliant."

Twice.

"Stubborn."

Trice.

"Complicated, warmhearted, mine, mine, mine."

She whimpered at his words, lost in the whirlwind he created.

"Yes, oh, yes."

Her back arched, as the pumped into her with full force one more time, then she went rigid in his arms, tightening all around him just when he lost himself in her welcoming silkiness.

Finally he found her lips, and the softness of the kiss betrayed the power with which they had just come apart in each other. Holding her face in both hands, he kissed her deeply, taking everything she had to give, giving just as much right back.

When he moved to roll down from her, she locked her limbs behind his back, refusing to let him go.

"No, please stay like this one more moment."

Giving in, Booth placed his cheek on her rounded chest.

"Bones, sometimes you shake my world. You say things like that, and I realize that I have no idea what's going on in your head. I'm worried that one day you might come to the conclusion that the only other option is to turn your back on me."

Brennan lifted her head in shock.

"No! No. Booth, look at me. That is never an option. I admit that I'm not very eloquent when it comes to verbalizing my feelings, but believe me, I would never run from you. I'm still learning, but I realized that I'm okay with needing you."

"That's good. You know," he hesitated, "I need you as as well."

"You do?"

Surprise was evident on her face.

"Of course I do. What do you think? I need to be around you, hold you, hear your laughter, kiss you. Without you I'm not complete."

She looked at him with honest curiosity.

"Does it make you weak?"

"It does, but it also makes me strong because when I have you, everything is better than it could ever be without you."

Processing his words, she gnawed her lower lip.

"See, Booth, you simply know these things. You recognize the feeling and can tell what it means. I can't, I have to figure it out. That doesn't mean we're not on the same page. Just... sometimes it takes me longer to get there."

Finally understanding her, Booth gave her a tentative smile.

"Be patient with me, Temperance. I've never been here before."

She frowned.

"You have never been where?"

He waved his hand between the two of them.

"Here. At a place in my life where just everything feels right. Where I love someone else so madly that it scares me sometimes."

"Oh, Booth..."

Temperance Brennan looked at the man lying on top of her with tenderness. Her chest widened with pride that she was this place for him – and she embraced it with everything it implied.

"I'd say we have been pretty successful so far, haven't we."

A smile tugged at his lips, and he had to kiss her.

"More than that, Babe."

Eventually, she loosened her grip on him, allowing him to leave her body. Pulling her into his arms, he tucked her in carefully, placing another soft kiss on her lips.

"Sleep tight, my love."

"Hmm, night, Booth."

-BONES-

When she stirred the next morning, the chirp of birds mingling with the last images of her dream, Brennan felt familiar arms around her, a solid body spooning her from behind. Without opening her eyes, she smiled. Last night's troubles came back to her mind, and like she had promised herself faced with a flat tire and a meadow preparing itself for the night, she allowed herself to enjoy awakening next to Booth.

The fear of being weak had vanished, and she realized that she actually _believed_ that being dependent in some ways wasn't that bad. It didn't mean she was helpless and dependent from every point of view.

Turning around carefully, she studied her partner's sleeping face. His lips were slightly parted, a soft snore escaping his mouth. As always when she watched him asleep, she felt something tug at her heart. This was the face she wanted to see first thing in the morning for as long as she might live, Brennan was certain about that.

It wasn't anthropologically speaking, it couldn't be scientifically proven, but still, she knew it to be true.

His wrinkles were eased in the peace of slumber, and she was pleased to see that no nightmare was haunting him. She hated it when something caused him pain. Brennan thought about the few times in the last year when she had awoken at night because of his struggles and moans, his forehead furrowed and glistening with sweat.

The first time it had shocked her, and she had been unsure what to do about it, but very soon she had overcome her insecurities, had wrapped her arms around him, murmuring soothing sweetness. She had been able to calm him every single time. At first, Brennan hadn't even known if he had been aware that she had done it, but one dark night his eyes had flown open and he had buried his head between her breasts, searching her embrace, almost inhaling her.

Last night he had told her that he needed her. The conscious part of her had been surprised about this revelation, but deep down, in a corner filled with instinct and emotions, she had already known it. And it was okay. She didn't think less of him, didn't assume he was a weak man.

Falling and catching – it was a give and take. Without him, she could still fall, but there wouldn't be anyone to catch her. And she needed to catch him as well, make sure that he was happy and safe.

Lying back on the pillow, Brennan mused about the last year.

When she had suggested their little experiment, she hadn't expected this outcome. Booth had meant a lot to her, and the sexual tension had always been a factor, but she hadn't taken into consideration that she might find this level of commitment and love; she hadn't even known it existed.

Sex with Booth was amazing, satisfying and surprising. She craved his body, and his own desire for her still turned her knees to jelly. However – and if possible – sharing a life with him was the biggest adventure. The little signs of affection that filled their everyday routine. His interest in her thoughts, the stories she had to share. He might not understand every _squinty_ detail when she got carried away, but he never gave her the feeling that she bored him. In reverse, she never tired to hear his opinion.

He had changed her perspective, and not only regarding love, even though this was possibly the biggest change. Love. It existed. And it was eternal, mighty, everything. It created the reaction.

Temperance Brennan had been wrong about something, and it had been her own pleasure to find out how wrong exactly.

A stirring next to her interrupted her early morning musings, and she smiled down at Booth as his eyelids fluttered open.

"Hi, there."

His arms reached out to her subconsciously.

"Hmm. Good morning, beautiful."

He nuzzled her neck lazily, and she giggled at the tickling sensation of his stubble on her soft skin.

"You're awfully awake."

Some more giggles.

"And you were thinking."

She kissed his cheek, rubbing her lips over the roughness she found there.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you. You made me believe in love."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend? She looks like you, but she is scary smart and very rational."

His teasing words brought a smile to her face.

"She was replaced by a sentimental sex-maniac who drove six hours last night to sleep in your arms."

One second went by in silence. And another one. Then,

"You did _what_?"

"Don't be mad. I'm an excellent driver with decent mechanic skills."

"I have to repeat myself, _what_?"

She waved her hand.

"Never mind. But I have to remind you that you wanted me to be your girlfriend, girl, woman, whatsoever. Now I am, so don't complain."

"Have I told you recently that I don't want you to change for me?"

She bent down to kiss him.

"Yep. Too late. Still want me?"

"Hmm... do I have to decide that right now?"

She slapped him playfully, and he rubbed his arm in mocked hurt.

"Ouch."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Temperance. Rational or mushy, whatever it is."

His hand cupped her nape to pull her down for another kiss, and she smiled against his lips, her heart singing.

"Any plans for the day?"

"I consider calling Angela. I have an errand to run, and it could be a good opportunity to catch up with my best friend. You?"

"Cuddling and breakfast with my favorite girl. And I'm in the mood to go to the gym."

"Sounds lovely. You're up for a movie tonight? We can make out on the couch."

"Wonderful plan."

It was then that he noticed that she didn't wear any clothes, and suddenly his hands were very busy with worshipping her soft skin, caressing every inch they could reach. The sunny days had darkened her arms and her face, turning the ivory tone into a light caramel, decorated with tiny freckles.

Booth loved discovering those new facts about her. It had been almost a year now, and he couldn't wait to see her in the snow again, her cheeks glowing pink in the cold air, just like he remembered it from their first winter as a couple.

She had given the seasons a new meaning. And not only the seasons.

Thanks to her his life was full of warmth and laughter now; thanks to her he had a home.

People say that things can get old, that the excitement of the novelty wears off some day, leaving nothing behind than commonness. Well, people don't know Temperance Brennan...

An hour later they had made it out of the bed, and while he started the coffee machine, whistling along to the radio, Brennan went in search for her phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hodgins estate, how can we serve you?"

A smile curved around her lips.

"Hi, Ange, I'm pleased to see how easily you have slipped back into your role as Dr. Hodgins' girlfriend."

"Ah, Sweetie, the benefits, the benefits. But whom am I telling."

"Angela, I need your help to find something. You want to meet me for lunch?"

The artist's curiosity was palpable, even through the phone.

"Sure. This veggie place you love so much?"

"Very convenient. See you later."

"Bye."

Pressing the button to disconnect the call, Brennan walked into the kitchen area, bursting out in laughter. Her partner had wrapped a towel around his naked hips and was busy scrambling eggs.

"Do you mind if I take a picture?"

He turned around, his finger pointing at her.

"Don't you dare!"

And giggles were mingling with the scent of coffee and the sun of one sweet Saturday morning in Washington D.C.

-BONES-

Later that day a sweaty FBI agent unlocked his apartment door, his body tingling and aching after some hours in the gym. He was looking forward to a movie night on the couch, and maybe Bones would give his sore shoulders a massage with this coconut oil of hers.

Opening the door, he called,

"Hey, Babe, I'm back and brought some Thai with me. You're hungry?"

No response.

Maybe lunch with Angela had led to an extended session of girl talk. Well, they could always reheat the food later.

Stepping into the kitchen, Booth stopped mid-track, exhaling sharply, bags dropping to the floor.

There, on the kitchen counter, next to her breakfast cereals and his sports magazine stood a vase. A simple glass vase with a long neck.

And a single lilac branch.

-The End-

_Like? Hate? I'm not sure if this series is finished yet or if there will be a fourth story, but so far I cannot see myself writing a wedding. Well, we'll see..._


End file.
